


Derek's Milk Addiction

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Derek can't help but be curious when his pregnant mate begins lactating.





	Derek's Milk Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
>  **PLAYLIST:**  
>  Scary Mask - Poppy

After Derek successfully knocks up his omega for the first time, everything goes about as expected for a while. He walks everywhere he goes with a cocky swagger, seeing Stiles' swelling belly as proof of his virility. It's undeniable now—not that anyone would've denied it before. He has always been the epitome of an Alpha—sure of himself, tall and commanding, with large muscles and plenty of hair on his chest. A person wouldn't even have to get close enough to smell him to know what his secondary gender is, and that's something that has always made him proud.

He knows exactly who he is.

It's when Stiles is nearing the end of his pregnancy that Derek discovers something he didn't know about himself.

It's a morning like any other. He and Stiles get up, do their business in the en suite bathroom, and then head downstairs for breakfast. When they're in the kitchen, Stiles complains of his chest being unusually tender. Derek turns away from the stove to check on his omega, and he notices that Stiles' chest _is_ slightly swollen.

"I think I'm gonna start lactating soon," Stiles theorises, poking one of his nipples.

Derek has nothing to say to that, so he returns his attention to the stove to ensure that their breakfast doesn't burn.

* * *

Later that morning, Stiles' theory comes true, small wet patches appearing on the chest of his T-shirt. "Guess I'm gonna get some use out of that breast pump Melissa got us, huh?" he chuckles, right before he dashes upstairs to the nursery.

Derek shadows his mate and leans against the doorjamb to watch as Stiles fiddles with the device. The omega removes his shirt, showing off his round belly and a chest that's even more swollen than it was just a couple hours before. He sits down in the rocking chair in the corner and attaches one end of the breast pump to his left nipple. He stops briefly to reread something in the instruction leaflet that came with it, and then he begins.

Derek has to admit that his curiosity is piqued when he sees the first few drops of milky fluid flow down the clear plastic tube and into the bottle at the other end. He doesn't remember actually seeing breast milk in real life before. His mother breast fed him and his siblings, but he was obviously too young to retain those memories.

It's then that the smell hits him. It's sweet, and before Derek knows it, his cock starts to fill rapidly with blood. His sweatpants do absolutely nothing to hide it, especially when he reaches his full size of nine inches and the front of the fabric is tented obscenely. But Stiles is too busy concentrating on his own chest to notice it, which Derek is thankful for.

The Alpha is bemused by his body's reaction and in the end chalks it up to seeing yet more proof that his omega is knocked up with his kid. He walks out of the nursery after that, leaving Stiles to finish up by himself while he jerks off hard and dirty in the bathroom. His thick seed splatters all over the floor in what seems like seconds.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek still hasn't been able to stop himself from thinking about what he saw in the nursery that morning. Stiles is currently out of the house, spending the afternoon fishing with his dad, which means that Derek is all by himself with nothing to do. He doesn't work, having no need because his bank account has more than enough zeroes in it to keep him and the next four generations of Hales set for life, even if those lives are extravagant. He usually sees his lack of a vocation as a good thing, seeing as it means he has all the free time in the world for his hobbies, but right now, Derek wishes he had something else to do to occupy his mind.

It would help him stop thinking about the bottle of breast milk that's currently sitting in the fridge.

Derek worries at his bottom lip and fails in his attempts to watch something on TV. He glances every few seconds at the doorway to his right, which leads into the kitchen. It would be so easy to go in there, open the fridge and take out the bottle. But then he'd have to explain himself, right? What would he say to Stiles?

But wait…who says he'll have anything to explain? Derek is already up and moving as he tells himself that he's only going to smell it a bit. A few sniffs of that tantalising sweetness will be enough to sate his desire, and then he'll never need to do this again. He'll put the bottle back, and it'll be like nothing happened. Stiles will never know.

By the time Derek reaches the fridge, his cock is once again rock-hard. His refractory period has always been short, yes, but from how turned on he is—ready to burst at the slightest bit of stimulation—you'd think he hadn't had an orgasm in weeks instead of just that morning. Derek looks down at himself with a frown. Why is this so hot to him? It can't just be his mate's pregnancy that's arousing him so much, because Stiles isn't even here right now for Derek to admire his swollen belly. Thinking of his mate's belly _does_ have his cock twitching and a wet patch appearing where the grey fabric of his sweatpants strains over the tip, but it's the thought of what awaits him in the fridge that _really_ gets him going.

It's recalling the hint of sweetness he'd smelt in the nursery…

Unable to wait any longer, Derek rips open the fridge door and quickly locates the bottle at the front of the middle shelf, between a strawberry milkshake and a pot of Greek yoghurt. It's only half full, which disappoints Derek. He'll simply have to make do.

After taking the bottle out of the fridge, Derek moves over to the round kitchen table and sits down on one of the chairs. He sets the bottle down on the placemat in front of him and stares at it for a while, memorising the colour of the milk within. He can't say how long he sits there, just staring, but when he picks the bottle up again and finally unscrews the cap, his eyes are glowing red, his ass has begun to ache from the wood beneath it, and the front of his sweats is soaked with pre-come. Derek braces himself, and then he holds the open bottle beneath his nose and inhales deeply.

 _Fuck_! It's even better up close. What Derek had smelt up in the nursery was nothing compared to this. Derek's mouth waters as he breathes in more of the sweet scent. It's like home and sex and Stiles all mixed together, topped off with a hint of sugar.

More time passes without Derek knowing it. All of his focus is on the scent that fills his nostrils and makes his balls draw up tight beneath his dick. With his other hand, Derek brings out his claws and rips open the front of his sweatpants, freeing his erection. He tugs on his weighty balls, pulling them away from his body again and enjoying their warmth in his palm. He doesn't even think as he brings the small rim of the bottle to his lips and tips its contents into his mouth.

As soon as the milk hits his tongue, Derek orgasms. He doesn't even have time to move his hand from his balls to his cock. He goes off completely untouched, getting his seed all over the floor.

When he comes down from his high, Derek pours the rest of Stiles' breast milk into his mouth and swirls it around. He doesn't swallow, just savours the taste of it, his eyes closed in bliss. He's so caught up in it all that he doesn't hear the front door opening, nor the sound of soft footsteps walking through the house.

"Uhh…what are you doing?"

It's Stiles' voice that finally breaks Derek out of his daze. He blinks slowly at the doorway, in which Stiles stands with a shocked expression on his face. Derek swallows the milk automatically and sits there with his mouth hanging open as he tries to think up a response that won't implicate him. But it's no use. Stiles caught him red-handed.

Damnit!

"Derek?" Stiles calls, talking a step closer. "Is that my breast milk?"

Derek looks down at the bottle he still holds and nods stiffly. "Yeah," he replies, his voice low and gravelly.

"And did you just drink it and…come?"

"Yes?"

Stiles looks at him for a few more seconds, and then he speaks again. "Explain."

Putting down the empty bottle, Derek gets up from his seat, ignoring the mess beneath the table for now, and walks over to Stiles. He kicks off the scraps of material that used to be his sweatpants and puts his hands on Stiles' shoulders, his head bowed and his cheeks pinking up because he's filled with embarrassment. Even so, the blood never leaves his cock. How can it when Derek still has the taste of Stiles' milk on his tongue?

"Derek, I'm waiting," Stiles prompts impatiently.

"I was…curious," Derek says lamely.

His impatience fading now that his Alpha is speaking to him, Stiles runs his fingers through the hair on the back of Derek's head before pulling on it lightly, forcing Derek to meet his eyes. "Go on."

"It's just, when you were using the pump earlier, I could smell your milk and I…I wanted to know what it tasted like."

"And from the state of our kitchen floor right now, I guess you must've liked it a lot."

The redness of Derek's face intensifies further. "Yeah…"

"Huh."

"That's all you've got to say? 'Huh'?"

"Gimme a minute, Sourwolf. I'm thinking."

Derek remains tense as he gives Stiles the time he needs to sort through his thoughts. He wishes that his past self had paid more attention to his surroundings—or at least that he hadn't done what he did right in the kitchen.

After an agonising minute, Stiles comes to a conclusion. "So, to get this straight, you love the taste of my milk so much that it gets you off?"

Derek nearly chokes on his own spit. Wow, does it sound kinda messed up when Stiles puts it like that. Still, he gives his confirmation with another nod.

"Well, the solution to all of this seems pretty obvious then, doesn't it?"

Derek clenches his jaw. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Sourwolf." Stiles' touch becomes tender again as he cups the sides of Derek's face and kisses him chastely. "You'll have to stop when our kid gets here, but until then…"

Against his better judgment, hope blossoms in Derek's chest. "Then?"

"Until then, I don't see a problem in you helping me with my milk," Stiles finishes, grinning. He kisses Derek again, using tongue this time, and hums when he samples the taste of his own milk that lingers in Derek's mouth. "Mmm, it _is_ sweet."

A bead of pre-come drips from the tip of Derek's cock. "It is," he agrees.

"Well c'mon then."

"What?"

Stiles grabs Derek's hand and leads him into the living room. "I think I need to express some more milk already, so the timing seems kinda perfect, don't you think?"

Derek allows himself to be pushed down on the sofa and doesn't protest as Stiles climbs onto his lap so that they're facing each other. Stiles has to sit slightly further back than he usually would, due to the size of his belly, but this position still puts his chest near Derek's face. The Alpha can already smell the sweetness through the fabric of Stiles' T-shirt.

God, does he love his mate. He didn't think this would be possible, thought that Stiles would freak out and then, at best, pretend like it never happened. Derek would be so humiliated that he would never touch Stiles' breast milk again. But this? Stiles serving up his chest like an all-you-can-eat buffet? All day, this never once crossed Derek's mind as something that he could ever have.

"You just gonna sit there, Sourwolf?" Stiles asks him amusedly. "You've gotta take my shirt off first."

Smiling bashfully up at his omega, Derek peels the garment over Stiles' belly and off over his head. He's met by the sexy sight of Stiles' nipples, still red and swollen from the pump he used just hours ago.

"Do I just…?" Derek asks, uncertain of how he should proceed.

"Whatever you feel like," Stiles answers. He grinds his hips forward, and Derek feels his small omega cock pressed against his own, both of them hard.

Derek moans out an, "Okay," and places his hands around Stiles' back, palms flat to the planes of the omega's shoulder blades. Following his nose, Derek seals his mouth around one of Stiles' nipples and sucks lightly on it, anticipating deliciousness bursting across his taste buds. When nothing happens, he releases the abused nub and peers up at his mate, confused.

"You just have to get it going a little," Stiles apprises him. He massages his chest, and a few seconds later, moisture appears at his nipple. "See?"

Unable to resist its lure, Derek puts his mouth back on Stiles' nipple and sucks again, harder this time. He whines high in his throat when he's rewarded with a sizeable amount of milk on his tongue. He swallows it and continues to suckle at Stiles' nipple, encouraged by Stiles' fingers returning to his dark hair, holding him in place—as if Derek would ever willingly leave.

While he drinks, the omega rubs their cocks together, and Derek guesses that a third orgasm is in his future. Possibly very soon in his future, because drinking Stiles' milk straight from the source is so much better than from the bottle. It's still nice and warm, the sweet flavour of it even more intense. A little would go a long way, Derek is sure, but he's too greedy for that. He wants all the milk Stiles is able to give him.

"Fuck, that feels weird," Stiles groans above him, tipping his head back. "Weird but good. Don't stop."

Derek has no plans to do so, not until he's milked Stiles dry.

Eventually, Derek's prior thought comes true, and he senses his orgasm approaching. It takes longer than the previous two, even as he switches nipples and gets even more fresh milk on his tongue. The material of Stiles' paternity pants feels rough on his cock, even though he knows it's actually pretty damn soft. It's just that his cock has already been through a lot today and is extra sensitive as a consequence.

"I'm getting close," Stiles cries, the gyrations of his hips becoming wilder.

To get them both there, Derek moves one of his hands down Stiles' back until he slips it beneath the waistband of his paternity pants. He swiftly works a couple fingers between Stiles' cheeks and hums around the nipple in his mouth when he discovers that the omega is soaked with slick back there. It makes it easy for Derek to slip his fingers past Stiles' rim, going as deep as he can.

With such an awkward angle, it's not very deep at all, but it's enough to find Stiles' prostate. Derek rubs the tips of his fingers repeatedly over the walnut-sized bump, which causes Stiles to go rigid atop him and shout as his orgasm suddenly overcomes him.

This coaxes Derek's third orgasm out of him. He produces much less semen than with his previous two, and he ends up really sore after the fact, but he doesn't care. He stays right where he is, even as Stiles slumps tiredly against him. He supports the omega so that their baby isn't crushed between them and carries on drinking until he can get no more milk out of either of Stiles' nipples.

"Satisfied now?" Stiles asks him when he pulls away, the words slightly slurred.

"Very," Derek murmurs, licking his lips.

"I'm glad." Still mindful of his belly, Stiles tucks his face into Derek's sweaty neck. "It really did feel pretty good, y'know."

"It did?"

"Uh-huh. Much better than the pump."

"So…you meant it when you said I could keep doing this until the baby's here?" Derek asks hopefully.

Sitting up again, Stiles gives his Alpha an indulgent smile and wipes a finger over his bottom lip, cleaning up a drop of milk Derek somehow missed. He feeds it to him. "I definitely meant it."

Derek's cock twitches with interest where it's trapped beneath Stiles' belly, but he doesn't get hard again. His cock's too worn out for that now. "When d'you think you'll need to express again?"

"Probably not until the morning." Stiles ponders their new arrangement. "If I had to guess, then based on today, I should have more milk once in the morning and then again in the evening. Whether that'll change as the baby gets closer, I dunno."

Derek eyes Stiles' chest and wants. "I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will. Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Call me butter, 'cause I'm on a roll! Three updates in four days…I don't know where this paroxysm of inspiration and enthusiasm came from, but I'm not complaining. I was in the mood to write a bit of mpreg naughtiness, so here we are. Anyway, I'd like to say a big thank you to clavius for giving me this prompt. It wasn't as dark as you wanted, but I hope it still satisfied. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which two incubi come to Beacon Hills with their sights set on Derek and Stiles.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
